Forgotten
by Sax Fanatic
Summary: A young Ryoko writes a song (reworded, from Emotionless by GC) for her mother, who she is slowly forgetting. Memories flash thru her head, then are lost for eternity, as she writes her song.


A/N: I ain't a good writer... least I think so, some people think differently, but whatever. But um, enjoy... I guess.... yup.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, and I do not own the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. Most the words to there song is correct, but some things were changed (by me) to fit the story. But I don't own it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten  
  
by: Holly Monday  
A young girl sat in a cold dark rook. Her cyan hair was matted, and blood covered her hands. Her golden eyes were dull, and almost lifeless. Her skin, pale, with bruises all over her arms, legs, and face. She looked dead, or atleast as if she were dying.  
  
But this girl was very much alive. She had her own mind, and thoughts, and everything still worked properly. Though at the time she did wish she were dead, no longer suffering the pain she suffered. No longer having to do the evil deeds she was forced to do.  
  
The girl finally gave in, and let tears roll down her face. She had been told to never cry. If she did she would suffer for it. But she couldn't help it this time. She was only 13, and was forced to murder and destroy. If she showed any compassion for anyone or failed to do something she was beaten, very badly.  
  
She buried her face in in her hands and she cried for someone who hadn't been there for her, for three years. She cried for her mother.  
  
"Why'd she let him take me?!" she cried out and as she was soaked with her own tears. "Wheres my mom?! Why ain't she here, to help me?!" the girl screamed.  
  
Her tears slowed a little as she thought she heard a voice in her head say ''couldn't help it, little Ryoko. I tried.''  
  
Then the voice faded. The girl, Ryoko, finally stopped crying. she wiped her face off on the sleeve of her battle uniform. Then she stood up in seach for a pencil and paper. When she found it she sat down at the old desk in the corner of her so-called 'room'.  
  
She started writing. Writing something she wanted to keep. She wanted more than anything to give it to her mother. But no matter how much she wish that, she knew it wouldn't happen. Only Kagato knew where her mother was, and no one else.  
  
{{ Hey mom. I'm writing to you. Not to tell you that I hate you. Just to ask you how you feel? And how you lost me? How did you lose me? Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do think about think me at all? Ya know, your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if I'm alright? well, I guess I'm alright. }}  
  
Ryoko stopped writing as a memory started to make its way to her mind...  
  
A very young Ryoko sat in the center of the kitchen floor. Ryoko was probably only 4 at the time. In front of her was a pile of crayons and a piece of paper. She scribbled on the picture with red then blue. Finally getting tired of what she was doing she got up, taking a navy blue color with her.  
  
Very carefully, so not to fall, Ryoko took her crayon and started to scribble on the walls. When she was done, she plopped down and admired her work.  
  
There were lots of just scribbles, but then something that looks like letters. Letters that spelled out 'Ryoko' then 'mommy'.  
  
"Ryoko!" someone yelled at the toddler.  
  
The young toddler cringed then let tears come to her eyes, as she realized she in trouble. Soon she was bawling. A very tall, slim female, with red hair, wearing a white lab coat and goggles a round her neck, just stared and watched the child scream in fear.  
  
The woman sighed as she walked closer to Ryoko, and bent down. She stood eye level with Ryoko for a minute and listened to her continue to wail. Then she gently put her arms around the toddler and pick her up.  
  
"Hey, Ryoko," the woman said quietly to Ryoko "its okay. Why are you so upset, huh?" she asked.  
  
Ryoko continued to cry, though now it wasn't as loud. Then she sniffed and pointed at the wall.  
  
The woman, Washu just smiled at the child "Yes," she said "Its very nice."  
  
Ryoko just stared, slightly confused.  
  
"I love it, little Ryoko. Its very pretty." Ryoko smiled at her. "I'm gonna leave it there. But can you do me a favor?"  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Lets keep the rest of our art on paper, alright?" Ryoko nodded. Washu smiled at the toddler, then hugged her close.  
  
"I love you little Ryoko. Don't ever forget it okay."  
  
........  
  
Ryoko snapped out of her daydream and the memory blurred itself away. She let a few minutes pass as she tried to remember what she just thought of. She didn't remember. So she continued to write.  
  
{{ Its been a long hard road without you by my side. Where are you on the nights that I cry. You broke my heart. You broke me for life. Its not okay. But I'm alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, its not, but I wish it was a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years being alone in life. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.}}  
  
"Yup, I'm still alive..." Ryoko told herself.  
  
And yes she was still alive. She wanted to die, and she had thought of suicide more then once. But something always stopped her. A voice in her head, that sounded very familiar. And then she always told herself that if she killed herself, and her mom came looking for her, she would be sad that she couldn't have gotten there in time.  
  
{{ These days I've spent so scared so lonely, There full of hate. I'm hurt and angry. The pain runs deep inside this beat up body. Theres things that'll haunt me till my grave. But I'm OK. I'm OK.}}  
  
Ryoko shivered. All the things she had done, even if it wasn't her fault, those things would haunt her forever.  
  
She sighed, then stopped writing, as another memory set in....  
  
A 6-year-old Ryoko ran wildly around the house, chasing after a brown, furry animal that resembled a mix between a cat and a rabbit.  
  
"Please! Ryo-Oh-Ki! Come here! Pleeeease!" Ryoko pleaded to the animal, Ryo- Oh-Ki. It just shook its head and ran off.  
  
Ryoko sniff as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Ryo-Oh-Ki never came to her, it always ran away, no matter what she did. What had she done to make it scared of her? Nothing.  
  
"Ryoko, anything wrong?" A grown version of Washu asked as she rushed over to her daughter, from coming out of her lab.  
  
Ryoko just pointed towards the little cabbit who sat on the other side of the room, looking at Washu and Ryoko.  
  
"Aw, little Ryoko, that isn't a reason to cry," she told the 6-year-old "Now dry your eyes." Ryoko obeyed. Washu smiled at her then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Why, won't she come to me, mommy?" Ryoko asked her mother.  
  
Washu smiled and looked over at Ryo-Oh-Ki.  
  
"She's just scared of you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Ryoko. Your bigger then her, and you chase her around." Washu explained. "If you want her to like you, you've just gotta sit still and wait for her to come to you." Washu sat Ryoko besides her on the couch and held her hand out towards the cabbit. Ryoko did the same.  
  
Slowly, and carefully Ryo-Oh-Ki made her way over the Ryoko and snifed at her hands. After a few minutes it looked up then jumped in to Ryoko's lap, and settled down for a nap.  
  
Ryoko smiled up at Washu. "Thankyou." she said quietly.  
  
Washu leaned over and hugged her daughter close. "No problem, little Ryoko. No problem at all"  
  
...........  
  
This memory blurred out like the first one did. Ryoko tried hard to remember this one again too, but she just couldn't.  
  
"Oh well," she thought "Back to writing."  
  
{{ Its been a long hard road without you by my side. Where are you on the nights that I cry. You broke my heart. You broke me for life. Its not okay. But I'm alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, its not, but I wish it was a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years being alone in life. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.  
  
Someday I'll forgive you. And this time I'll adimit that I miss you, said I miss you.}}  
  
Ryoko wiped a tear quickly from her eye.  
  
"Yea, I miss you mom..."  
  
She sat her pencil down again as another memory set in.....  
  
A 10-year-old Ryoko sat lazily in front of a TV. She stared at the screen as if in a trance. In her lap lay a long forgotten science book. She only paid attention to the screen in front of her.  
  
She only broke from this trance when she heard her mother's lab door creak open.  
  
"Ryoko." called an annoyed voice.  
  
"Uh, yea mom?" Ryoko called back.  
  
"Why aren't you doing your homework?" The voice said as an annoyed looking Washu appeared in the living room.  
  
"I, I was." ryoko said.  
  
Washu shook her head and pointed at the television "Nope, you were watching that."  
  
Ryoko lowered her head in defeat.  
  
"Don't ever lie to you mother, Ryoko," Washu said sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Now, bring your book and come down into the lab with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts'. Come on. Now."  
  
Sighing, Ryoko gathered up her book and fallowed her mother into the lab.  
  
"Now," Washu said as the pointed to a chair in teh corner. "Sit there, and finish your homework."  
  
Ryoko said nothing just obeyed.  
  
Awhile passed, then something unexpectedly happened. All the alarms in the lab went off. The room was filled with flashing lights and a loud ringing noise.  
  
"Mom!" Ryoko called out, slightly panicked.  
  
She only heard a muffled scream, then saw her mother's body fall limply to the floor.  
  
Ryoko screamed and ran to her side. "Mom! please wake up!" she scaremed. Nothing happened, Washu was unconious.  
  
"Well, hello there Ryoko." a cold icy voice said from behind her.  
  
Ryoko recognised it immediatly. Kagato. her mother's lab assistant. She had always disliked him. She had tried to tell her mother more then once, that he wasn't good, but she never listened.  
  
"Come here Ryoko. We're going on a trip. A very long one." he demanded.  
  
Ryoko didn't move, not wanting to leave her mother.  
  
"She will be coming to you know. I can't let her be running loose trying to stop me."  
  
Ryoko swallowed hard and she felt Kagato's cold, icy hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"Come now! Before I decide to kill you or your mom." he yelled at her.  
  
She obeyed not wanting to be hurt.  
  
She obeyed and watched helplessly as her and her mother were taken out of there house and put onto the Soja.  
  
..............  
  
This memory blurred away faster then the rest.  
  
"Mom?" Ryoko said. "I wish I could remember what happened..." she said quietly as she once more pick up her pencil to finish up what she started.  
  
{{ Its been a long hard road without you by my side. Where are you on the nights that I cry. You broke my heart. You broke me for life. Its not okay. But I'm alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, its not, but I wish it was a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years being alone in life. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.  
  
Someday I'll forgive you. And this time I'll admit that I miss you, I miss you . . . Hey mom.}}  
  
"Finished." Ryoko exclaimed loudly as she reread what she had just written. "Now," she said quietly "I wish I remember what my mom's name was... or what she looks like even."  
  
Ryoko quickly folded the paper and hid it under the mattress of her small bed. Then she curled up and quickly fell asleep.  
  
She didn't remember anything after that night. She didn't remember any more memorys of her youth, of her mother. She forgot her mother completly after that, not even remembering if she had one or not. After awhile she even thought the only family she had or was ever going to have was Kagato. She just had to wait a 1,000 years or so before she figured out how wrong she really was ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sooo..... what did ya'll think? Good? or bad?  
  
Buh Bye!  
  
~`Prof. Washu`~ 


End file.
